A Different Kind of Girl
by Varity Sinning
Summary: Bethany Tilde, had been on a self-imposed exile to the wilds of America, until her ten year Hogwarts' reunion.
1. Chapter 1 An Invitation to Change

**Disclaimer- **Thank you J.K. Rowling for granting this indulgence. Bethany "Brevity" Tilde and her parents are mine.

**Date Modified- Monday January 25, 2010**

**

* * *

  
**

**A Different Kind of Girl**

**The Invitation to Change**

**~*~**

Many have passed through the halls of Hogwarts. I am just one of their number whose adolescence is forever enshrined within its confines. It's been ten years since I received my six outstanding N.E.W.T.s. You could say I never really lived up to my potential. I've been kind of different to a greater or lesser degree. Normal will never exist for a Muggleborn, as a result I quickly settled for mediocre. Don't get me wrong, being mediocre has its perks. My name is Bethany Tilde, you can call me Bet, but if you call me 'Beth' I'll hit you.

I've had a casual obsession with my school days ever since I received my invite to the class reunion. I've even pulled out my old Hufflepuff jumper just to look at. Northern Kentucky was hot and humid this time in June.

Even in Hufflepuff House I wasn't typical. Most Hufflepuffs never receive a single detention the whole seven years. That's okay 'cause I got enough detentions for all of them. As you can imagine most of my detentions where with the head of Slytherin House Professor Snape. One of these days the Ministry is going to declare Nation Detention Day and everyone is going to wear Snape buttons that say, "Snape gave me detention." Snape will preside over a National Detention Rally in a World Cup-sized arena. He hated me.

He hated my American Converse high-tops too, and whether my shoe laces were untied or Merlin forbid I tied them with magic in the hall. Detention. Since I always loved my soda and I'd order it special through a candy store in Hogsmeade. It's liquid candy so why not. Whether Snape caught me in the hall with a mug of coffee or cup of tea I'd get a detention. If I walked through a hall with a soda, I'd get two detentions. Maybe he was mad I didn't offer him one. Doing well in school was important to me, asking questions was my preferred method for attaining knowledge. Frequently I'd ask questions not just for my understanding but for my lab mates. Like a lot of the students I was intimidated by the cold Professor, I suffer chills just thinking about him, but somehow I could never really feel the fear I'd heard so much about.

You might think I'm crazy, and maybe I am, but I hope Snape is there at the reunion. It would be brilliant to just be myself and know that he can't take house points or assign me a detention or six. I can visit Mum and Da, just need to take my writing materials with me. The folks will be thrilled.

I went to the International Wizarding Consulate for a Portkey permit. My Portkey will take me tomorrow at four in the afternoon. I'll pack in the morning. The undetectable feather-weight extension charm on my hard-sided case aught to provide me with plenty of room for all my stuff and more.

**~*~**

**Author's Note **Re-edited 25/1/10


	2. Chapter 2 Disaster Strikes

**Disclaimer- **Thank you J.K. Rowling for granting this indulgence. Bethany "Brevity" Tilde and her parents are mine.

**Date Modified- Monday January 25, 2010**

**

* * *

  
**

**A Different Kind of Girl**

**Disaster Strikes**

**~*~**

My alarm clock stared back accusingly, "Damn, overslept." Vaulting out of bed I showered quickly. Running around in my sports bra and ole cottons. Pulling my cup of tea out of the microwave, I let it finish steeping on the counter.

Into the bedroom for blue jeans and a loose hemp top. Tippy toeing to reach the blasted case on the top of the clothes closet. I just barely touched it with my fingers. _I wish I was a bit taller. So maybe a little jump will do it._ My fingertips rake it loose, I stepped on something sharp and my attention was distracted. The not so empty suitcase hit my nose. It was a bad break. Blood fountained out of my nose all over my clothes. It was so pathetic, my "DAMN" forced air through my swollen nostrils, spraying even more blood and mucus.

Grabbing my wand off the nightstand, I went to bravely survey the damage. "Merlin, no." I looked like I wore some grotesque half-mask. My nose looked more like a plum than a human feature. I was able to fix the break and syphon the blood up, but I couldn't manage to make any difference with the impressive shiners. "Good lard! It looks like I've been in a bar brawl, and I lost."

Catching sight of the digital clock from a mirror I didn't have any more time to devote to watching the purples and blues grow more vivid and spread in a wide band. _It was pretty interesting in a macabre way._

Sucking down my tea and chomping a crust of toast, I hurry to the Bazooka wrapper. Forgetting all about my confrontational luggage, grabbing my wallet instead. I seized the gum paper. _I hate this part._

~*~

I toppled badly on the Ministry of Magic Portkey office landing pad. "Move please there are others coming through Ms. Tilde."

I nodded my thanks to the man, and set off in the main foyer when I was grabbed by fussy red-headed man. "Miss, Miss let me help you with that." He pulled out his wand.

I put my hand in his face. "Leave me be." I shooed him.

"But Miss you're badly bruised." He insisted.

"That's not bruising, I'm going retro with my make-up. Over did it on the eye-shadow though. Thanks, have a good one." I walked off in the direction of the visitor's entrance. Topside I ducked into the alley to Apparate to my Mum and Da's.

~*~

"Luv what's gone amiss?" Mum greeted me with the usual.

"Come on, I thought it was stylish." Actually it did look pretty neat, but I didn't dare sound like I meant it around my Mum. "Love you Mum where's Da?"

"He's due any-time. Luv you look like some kind of technicolour raccoon. Did you hex him dear?" Mum fussed.

"Hex him? Mum look at me, do you see a suitcase?" Mum inspected her. "Well, that's because I was running 'round half-mad trying to get ready. The suitcase had other ideas. It decided I needed a broken nose and two shiners instead of clothes and other nonsense. I didn't have time to pack anything. It was a bloody mess, literally. I just got the Portkey in time. So I'll need to run to a couple shops when Da gets in." I just shrugged, no big deal."

"I heard my name," Da looked terrified seeing my face. "What's gone on? Look like you been hit by a bus."

Hugging Da, "I love you too. I'm afraid I lost the fight though."

"You've a bloke? He ruff ya up? Well, I'll show him." _Da, such a man,_ he rolled up his sleeves.

"Na Da. Stupid accident," he looked like he didn't believe me. "Da do you honesty think I'd let a bloke get hold of me without hexing him into oblivion?" He smiled good natured after-all I was the son my Da never had. "When I get home though I'll be giving the suitcase a 'what for.' I wonder what would happen if I cast the Avada Kedavra on it? Probably the damn suitcase'd hit me again."

"Cadavar? What?' Da looked worried.

"The Killing curse Da, don't know what'd happen if I did it to the suitcase. Be neat to try though." It was a pretty cheerful thought. "I hate to be a bother, but could you run me to the second-hand shop and the pharmacy? I know you just got in. I'd Apparate but I wouldn't know where I needed to end-up."

"All right. It waits until after dinner, okay?" His smile wins me over every time.

"Thanks Da. My ten year reunion is tomorrow, I've been out of touch so I have no idea who will be there. I admit I'm a little anxious. I hope Professor Snape is there." I had to resist licking my lips.

"You little scamp. Don't make me have to spank your bum for you." Da looked half-serious.

"Da, don't be a prude, in my seventh year he was only 29 to my 18; that's hardly anything. Especially since witches and wizards can live a long time." We passed through dinner comfortably they caught me up to date on local news. Filling me in on all of the 'Betterment Projects,' planned for the neighbourhood. The three of us went shopping. I planned on dressing casual for the reunion.

___The magic of being back in my childhood home was irresistible. Sleeping in my too small bed, was like travelling through time. The smells, the sounds and falling asleep looking at the same pattern in the wallpaper. They had left my room completely untouched, save for cleaning. Who says you can't go home?_

~*~

**Author's Note **Re-edited 25/1/10. Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3 At Last

_**-=JKR would never write this cannon fodder.=-**_

**A Different Kind of Girl**

**At Last**

"Mum how do I look?" I wore a long black skirt, a black shirt with embroidery and my hot pink chucks.

"Couldn't you wear some cover-up dear?" Her expression was not reassuring.

"Na. I'd never be able to get a proper match." I felt carefree despite my alarming appearance.

"I think, I'd worn something with more colour. The black makes the bruising stand out more." She clasped her hands.

"I love you Mum. Don't worry everything'll be great. Maybe I'll see if Madam Pomfrey will sort me out. She's a miracle, though Poppy might have retired. Gotta go Mum, Da. I'll be back before I turn into a pumpkin. If I end up staying out late I'll get word to you."

Landing at Hogsmeade station, _I wished I thought to bring a broom. Good thing I've got comfortable shoes,_ it was serendipity that they sat expectantly in the clothes closet. _They still fit like a dream_. Up a ways A tall-red headed man walked with a petite blond woman. _Must be Bill. There wasn't anyone else around. Likely everyone else would turn up fashionably late, it was still early._

At the gates I couldn't help but be amused, _Argus Filch the cranky old git was still at it._ "Good evening Mr. Filch, how's Mrs. Norris?" He completely ignored my question.

He eyed my face."Name?" The scroll of parchment in one hand and a quill in the other hand. He looked like he dearly wanted to turn me away for gate-crashing.

"Bethany Tilde." He probably didn't even remember me.

"You," he scrutinized my face. I lifted my long skirt indicating my shoes. "It is you. You look like something the cat would've drug in except it was too frightening. Go on with you."

I curtsied to him in my usual good grace, and scampered on up the hill. The Castle didn't look much different I'd expected it to reflect the terror and horror it'd seen. Hogwarts had always felt more like a creature, than a structure.

The front doors were open. No need to knock, _just like home. It felt like home._ The hall was largely empty, there were a few more paintings. The doors to the Great Hall were open. I started walking toward them, then a shadow broke free of the wall. Had to put my hand on my chest to keep my heart from bounding away.

I stood still and let him approach, then I got the strangest feeling like I should hold out my hand for him to sniff, so he knows I'm friendly. "Professor Snape how good to see you." Instead I extended a hand in the ordinary fashion.

He took my hand briefly and smirked. "Is it Ms. Tilde, or have you another moniker?"

"Well, I prefer Bethany, but if that doesn't float your boat then I dare say you'll come up with something."

He unabashedly took in the deep bruising. "Involved in an altercation, Bethany?"

I shrugged, "yeah, I'm afraid I lost. Though when I get home I'm going to use a well placed Killing Curse." Snape looked stricken, I couldn't help but feel a little wrong footed. "Sir, what's wrong?" I tried to smile but I was sort of uneasy with his manner.

"What's wrong with you? Saying such a thing. I'm very surprised at you Bethany." His tone was one I had never heard before.

_Let's just act natural,_ I decided. "Sir, I think suitcase deserves that and more. It's a long story, one you would find infinitely boring. Is Madam Pomfrey here? If she's, here I'd like her to fix my face. Not much to work with I'm afraid, but I'm sure anything is better than this."

"Come with me," I followed obediently. This felt weird. It may have been ten years since I was here, but I can't imagine the Hospital Wing being moved to the dungeons.

"Sir, why are we going to the dungeons? I'm sure I've served all of my detentions." _I confess I was sort of worried that I had an outstanding one. If there was a teacher would keep track of a ten-year overdue detention it was Snape._

"You are going to permit me to sort out your Periorbital haematomas." I pulled a face, but he couldn't see me.

"Ms. Tilde, I saw that." I could hear that smirk. Snape has hardly changed. He opened the door to his classroom. "Come on, Ms. Tilde. Have a seat."

_In my defence I couldn't help it. Ever since I was a kid I've always had self-control issues._ I perched on a work table, it gave me a strange and exhilarating feeling. _Sitting on a desk, wow. I'll never forget this as long as I live._ Snape turned from his cupboard. "Ms. Tilde, are you trying to get a detention? I'm not above making you serve one."

"Oh go on, give me a detention. I'm a detention pro. I see you've mellowed. I was actually expecting to be flogged." He actually quirked a smile at that. "I always suspected you could do that. Wish I'd had a camera." _That was hot, Professor._ He unscrewed the lid to the jar in his hand.

Snape looked uncharacteristically uncomfortable, he didn't move to put the stuff on me. "It would help if you were sitting on the bench."

"No it wouldn't. You'd have to bend down for that, here I'm at eye-level. I don't have other bruising do I, on say the top of my head?"

Having made my point he stepped tentatively toward me. _There was nothing I could do to stop it. My face felt all hot, I knew I must be blushing like a moron. Maybe he wouldn't for all the other colour._ "Hold still and this will only take a minute." I closed my eyes to facilitate its application. His fingertip dabbed the cool ointment on my face. _That felt so nice. I know he didn't mean anything, but there's always a queer sort of feeling when someone cares for your body. At least I always thought so._ "The bruising is quite extensive. Who did this to you?" The tone he used was dark.

"Samsonite. Like I said I plan on trying out the killing curse when I get back home. I wasn't kidding Severus." His finger slipped. My tone was light, I didn't want to alarm him. "Perhaps I should explain, you don't have to fight the urge to visit me in Azkaban. Samsonite is my hard-sided suit case, similar to a trunk, but smaller. I got distracted when I pulled it down from an upper shelf and it broke my nose. It didn't really look much like a nose, and there was blood everywhere." I reached up and curled my fingers into his robes. "It kind of reminded me of something you had in a specimen jar."

"Ms. Tilde can't you find a better place to put your hands?" _I knew what he meant, but that'd be no fun. Would it now? _More invasive I wrapped my arms around him resting them on his lower back. I smiled my eyes were still shut as he dabbed more of the cool cream on my face. "Ms. Tilde that's not what I meant." One hand ran up his back and the other over his tiny little bum. "You, are completely incorrigible.

"Must be careful what you ask for, you just might get it. It's a classic cautionary tale, I'm surprised you're not familiar with it." Emboldened by his silence I brushed the insides of my thighs against his. "How's it looking so far?"

He didn't respond right away. "Much better. Are you sure someone didn't pistol whip you? I'm sure you must have suffered some head-trauma."

"That's pretty funny. I never knew you had a sense of humour. This has to be some kind of record, he smiles and makes a joke all in one day. I am pleasantly surprised Severus." It was a cheering thought. "It's very kind of you to do this. I know I'm not your favourite person ever."

"Ms. Tilde."

"Bethany," I corrected. "You do realize your only eleven years older than me. So I'd rather not stand on ceremony."

"Bethany." My mind was occupied, so I hadn't noticed he'd stopped that's my only defence. Ok so I was very comfortable with him standing between my knees. As I had said before I was intimidated like the other students. You could argue that I'm not smart enough to be intimidated, just now. And over the years people have suspected as much.

"Severus, let me know when I can open my eyes." Smiling invitingly. "You have a very gentle touch, it feels very nice."

"Bethany, I'm finished. You're back to normal." Snape shifted his weight. "Bethany, you can open your eyes and let go." He cleared his throat.

I opened my eyes very slowly, but I didn't blind myself. "Now where is the fun in that?" Brushing my thumbs this way and that. Snape made like he would back up, "Severus Snape if you run away from a Hufflepuff I'll see to it the Rita Skeeter gets wind of it. You'll never live it down."

"Perhaps you should have been sorted into Slytherin." Snape dithered unable to decide a safe place to put his hands.

"I have no ambition, it would have never worked. That and I've never mastered taking myself seriously." I combed my fingers through his hair. He closed his eyes. "Like that?" His murmur sounded affirmative. Leaning forward a bit I pulled him closer to kiss his lips. I could have spent the rest of the evening just kissing him. But he cleared his throat, no doubt to get my attention. "Yes Severus?"

"We should join everyone else. If we don't then someone will come for me." He fidgeted a little. "You'll have to allow me to escort you Bethany."

"Certainly. Severus I've waited a lot of years for this." I hoped down from the table and took his proffered arm. "Everyone will ask you know."

"Yes I'm sure they will. I will tell them, that you kindly took pity on me by being my date for this evening."

Well I was indignant. "Oh no you don't. You will tell them no such thing."

Tentatively he asked, "how would you prefer to be announced?"

"You should tell them that you have every intention of ravishing me after the party. And that we are only here for form's sake." Those two black orbs drilled into me. I leaned in confidentially as we approached the Great Hall, "you know I mean that, don't you?"

"Yes, Bethany I believe I see that. I can't wait to see the look on Potter's face."

I vaguely recognized the name but couldn't place it. "Who's Potter?" Snape looked at me like I was insane.

"The Chosen One and all that rubbish, where have you been not to know about Harry Potter?" Snape brushed a finger down her forearm.

"For the past six years I've lived in America. I've been writing, it's fun and I can make my own hours within reason." _I had been very pleased with my life, though coming home had created some pleasantly unexpected feelings._

Cautiously Snape asked, "You live in America?"

"Why yes, I have a flat and car. I live in a crappy slum, but I manage very well because of magic. When I came back yesterday it was so strange, seeing my parents was amazing. I'm thinking about moving back. I can write from anywhere in the world. I guess I didn't realize how much I'd miss everything." _Which was certainly true, and if bedding the Professor came with it, so much the better._


	4. Chapter 4 She's Fast

**AN/ Thank you for your continuing support!**

**-=JKR owns the HP-Empire not me.=-**

**She's Fast**

We entered the Great Hall arm and arm. I had to wonder if Snape and my combined polarity attracted everyone. When a large enough crowd amassed Severus told them with unflinching sincerity that he intended to keep me in Britain.

A frowzy haired young man approached, "Severus introduced me."

"Bethany Tilde, meet Harry Potter, Harry meet Bethany. And Harry she has no idea who the hell you are; so if she nice to you, it's because she has no sense." Severus smirked.

The young man reached out and pumped my hand like I had just invented self spelling wands. "You are my new best friend."

"Harry release my date or you'll be asked to step out on the lawn." The young man looked like he might take Severus up on the offer.

"I'd arm wrestle you for her, Snape." Harry flexed his arms.

"Harry, I am charmed at the thought. Severus is the reason I'm here tonight." Severus nearly gave himself whiplash darting his gaze at me. "Sure it's my reunion, but the good Professor is the real reason I'm here."

Harry looked eager, "Let me guess," he looked me up and down. "You're from Slytherin." Severus made a pleased exclamation.

"No Harry, try again." I was pleased with his effort.

"Gryffindor?" He asked.

"No Harry I'm from Hufflepuff." He looked to Snape in disbelief for confirmation. "I dare say, you're not the only one to think I didn't quiet fit the house standard. You could say I was Jack-of-All-Houses-Master-of-None." I leaned in confidentially. "You won't find any proof of it here," this is where I had to cover Severus' ears which was a feat given his height. "But students from each house got together for a racing club. It wasn't..ah...sanctioned."

Snape's eyes went wide. "What? You didn't."

"You weren't suppose to hear that." I smiled at Severus.

"Next time use Muffliato." Harry suggested. "Though Professor here will know exactly what it is." Snape glared at Harry. "If you're going to be around maybe we can race. What do you fly?"

"I just purchased an American Standard racing broom, the Zephyr 80. I also have a Swingbreeze 4, it has a couple of modifications. I tried the Firebolt which is International Standard, but I preferred the way the Zephyr felt. I'll be glad to race you some time. My broom is back home, so it'll have to be another time. You?"

"Firebolt. Where's home?" This Harry kid was very inquisitive.

"I live in America, in the Midwest actually." I was cheered thinking about my little flat.

"Severus you had better hang on to her if she was willing to Portkey from America to see you." Severus pinked as Harry's suggestion. "It was very good meeting you Bethany I look forward to racing you."

"Harry, you don't want to race her. You wouldn't stand a chance." Bill hugged Bethany. "Bethany Brevity, meet my beautiful wife, Fleur." The blonde was stunning and I said so. "Charlie's up for a visit, he'll be around here somewhere. Check the dance floor, or the buffet. If I see him I'll let him know you're back from self-imposed exile." As his 'dance happy' wife drug him off he hollered, "you still owe me a rematch." _I missed this place._

"You got it. You, Charlie, and Harry as well. We'll make it a rally." _I was so red. I couldn't believe Bill remembered._

"Bethany Brevity?" Severus gave me a searching look.

I baulked a little, "um yeah. Well, you know how it's always your adversaries who name you. They thought they were being clever." Harry's mouthed 'Bethany Brevity.'

Charlie spotted Harry, Snape and me. He rushed up grabbed me around the waist and swung me around. "Weasley unhand my date." Setting Bethany down Charlie held his hands up in surrender.

"Professor Snape, no insult intended. Hang on to this one, she's fast, Bethany Brevity. You bring a broom?"

"No Charlie, my broom is back home. Sorry." _Charlie Weasley, I hadn't expected to see him._

"Harry, don't let her trick you into a race. Fastest thing on a broom." Charlie patted Snape on the back familiarly. "Could never get her to play Quidditch. Hufflepuff would have had a chance if she'd gone out for Seeker. Uncanny ability to control a broom. I might have had some competition." Bethany punched him.

_It was time to get Severus out of here before they divulged much more. Like when I was dared to race starkers. I won. I suppose, I was more aerodynamic. _Time to interrupt. "Please excuse us Gentlemen I want to dance." Severus looked distinctly relieved.

I closed my eyes as we danced. Severus was an excellent dancer and a good lead, so I followed easily. The music was very good, though I couldn't work out the instrumentation. Muggles would have called it ambient experimental. After a couple of dances we found a corner. "I wonder if I hadn't looked like 'a technicolour raccoon,' as my Mum put it, would you have approached me?" The song was over in no-time.

"May I have this dance?" A soft feminine voice asked. Bethany and Severus turned their attention to the new arrival.

"Oh, my goodness Kimberly Flauss!" Bethany squealed. Looking the witch up and down, "you look terrific! My goodness." Kim hugged Bethany planting a lingering kiss on her cheek. It had caught Snape's attention in no uncertain terms.

"You are quite ravishing yourself. Where have you hid yourself these past several years?" Kim's brown gaze took in the pair genially attentive.

"I've disguised myself as a Yank." Bethany mimicked a passable Midwestern accent. The music changed. "Kimberly, you might not remember, but this dashing man next to me is our very own Severus Snape." They exchanged polite but not cordial greetings. "He was good enough to tolerate me for the evening."

Snape slightly chaffed put in, "for the foreseeable future. I'll let you ladies dance, I'll get some refreshment." Vaguely wandering over to the buffet Severus made a small plate. He'd meant to do so earlier, he had been too busy listening to the conversations. Old habit form his spying days. Dropping into a crowd without really being acknowledged was a speciality of his. She appeared to be very popular with the men and, scowling at the two dancing cheek to cheek, some ladies as well. There had also been mention of her self-imposed exile, Severus confessed he had no idea what that had been all about. Typically, exiles never followed anything good, self-imposed or otherwise. It could have been hyperbole on Weasley's part, somehow Snape doubted that very much. Snape made his way toward Bill. Then Weasley's wife abruptly whisked him away for another dance. Perhaps it might be worthwhile to allow himself to be drawn into conversation later with Mr. Weasley.

It was Potter that snatched him up. "So Professor, I know it's intrusive but how long have you been seeing the lovely Bethany?"

Snape gave Potter a bland look. "Not long." He hadn't wanted to mention the extreme newness of the situation coupled with his proprietary aire. Potter handed Snape a tumbler of fire whisky. He looked at it suspiciously.

"I didn't poison your drink you know. If you'd like, I'd be pleased to test it before you drink." Potter was too jovial, it sort of rankled the Potions Master.

Taking a drink of the deep amber spirit, "no thank you Mr. Potter I'm not drinking after you." They stood in silence, they were watching the pair taking a second turn. Snape noticed there were quite a few eyes focused on them. Snape looked at his dress wristwatch, good the party aught to be breaking up before too long.

Finishing his whisky he left to join Minerva. "Headmistress, a dance with you?" Snape bowed to her holding out his arm. She accepted. Severus smirked to himself. Minerva was such a Gryffindor, Severus knew she had been itching to dance all night but was too proud to ask anyone. Minerva was a very talented dancer, not at all stiff as one might suspect. They chatted generally while dancing. Minerva finally got around to it, as he knew she would. Bethany Tilde. And so it transpired knew some of the answers to Severus' questions. Gryffindors had trouble keeping secrets. He'd check his facts with Bethany herself before putting too much store in them. Even Minerva got her facts wrong occasionally.

Bethany hung back from the raucous attendees, waving and blowing kisses. Severus warded the gate behind the merry makers.

Severus rejoined Bethany on the School steps, offering her an arm they went to his quarters. "Beverage?"

"I'll have the fire whisky, something I've missed having in the States." Bethany settled herself on the sofa.

Snape gazed levelly at the witch. "Self-imposed exile?" He slid onto the sofa next to her.

Bethany smiled, _Snape never missed a trick._ "You see it was a bad situation. I was seeing this guy and that proved to be mistake from letter 'A'. He was possessive and abusive. At first I hadn't seen it for what it was, I thought it was nice. I like a strong man. My dad is a strong man but a good one. I always wanted someone who could 'hold their own.' Well stupid me got married. Things finally got to the breaking point; he had frightened me into a little breaking, entering and robbery. He robbed the place blind. I went to stay with a girlfriend and I contacted a lawyer and someone from the Muggle Liaison Office came in to advocate on my behalf. I stayed for a while with my parents but he started stalking me and harassing my parents. My ex-husband was a Muggle so there was very little I could do to him at the time. It wasn't as if I could whip out my wand and perform the Entrails Expelling jinx. As for the robbery I contacted the Muggle authorities and tipped them off. My dad bless him, was ready to hunt him down and beat him like a no-good whelp. That's when I left for the States. Since I left six years ago the laws have improved some. Things have been better for my parents."

Bethany took a sip of the fiery spirit. "Plus going to America made me feel less like a loser. I started writing and have been doing that ever since."

"Bethany Brevity?" Snape asked with some trepidation.

"Bethany Brevity. Do you want the long version or the really long version?" She smiled.

Snape hadn't been sure how to take her. "The really long version."

"Ok. The summer after third year my parents and I sat down to discuss dating and all of that. They wanted me to do well, and since I was gone for most of the year they knew they couldn't breathe down my neck at every turn. Being Muggles, it wasn't like they could send me a howler. My parents didn't really want me to get too involved with any one person. They believed I was too young to get that close to someone, at the same time they didn't want me to miss holding hands and things like that. Don't get me wrong, my parents aren't prudes, they just didn't want me to get carried away."

"So the three of us decided to shorten the duration that I could date a person. I'm the one who picked the amount of time. Guess it sort of felt like a game, there wasn't a down side. By my seventh year I had pretty much dated everyone of a dating age for a week." Bethany smiled ruefully. "That's how I got the Bethany Brevity bit, cause no one could keep me longer than a week. No exceptions. There were rumours, but I never paid them any mind."

Snape was positively goggle-eyed. "You dated all the wizards of a dating age?"

"No Severus, everyone meaning witches and wizards. For a week." Trying not to smile too much.

Snape registered frozen shock. _McGonagall said she had got around._ His mouth reanimated again, "a week?"

Laughing. "Only a week. We do last kisses Sunday nights." Seeing his shocked dismay. "For me it was easier that way. I didn't feel any pressure to have sex or forget my studies. Just kind of live in the moment. Then again if I had been getting shagged while I was here, I might not have made the mistake of marrying my first. You know I'm real surprised none of this ever reached the teacher's ears."

"I don't gossip, least of all about students." Snape smirked. "All I knew was you wouldn't stop passing notes in my class, earning a record number of detentions for a single year."

"Let's go for a walk." Bethany suggested brightly.


	5. Chapter 5 Fact and Fiction

**-=The only thing I take credit for here is my bit of plot, and Bethany and her parents.=-**

**A Different Kind of Girl**

**Fact and Fiction**

*** ***

Snape grabbed a spare cloak for her and they set off. "So do I get to keep you for more than a week?"

"Perhaps. I haven't dated at all since my divorce. It seemed like more bother than it was worth." They sat down in the grass near the lake, Bethany sat between Snape's legs. "It's such a gorgeous night. We should shag on the lawn, right here." Bethany bright voice crackled like lightening in the dewy night.

Severus on the other hand was scandalized, "I think we should talk about this 'shagging business.'"

"It's the week thing isn't it?" Bethany crossed her arms.

"Frankly, yes." Snape said defensively.

"You do realize that I live in America? Moreover, I'd likely stay with my parents if I moved back. Even still, I'd have to go back if for nothing else but deal with my responsibilities." Bethany argued.

"You still haven't said anything definite. I don't like surprises, they aren't usually good. Personally I'd be pleased if every day was exactly the same."

Bethany tackled Snape on the lawn, "does this happen every day." Pressing intently against him.

"No." He answered and protested at once.

She kissed him. "And this?" Mischievous as ever. Snape sucked in a breath.

"No." Snape responded suspiciously.

Sliding off him, and moulding herself to his side. "What about this?" Brushing his cheek with her hand, then spreading her fingers wide running them through his hair.

His 'no,' came out soft and husky.

"Severus there are almost no guarantees in life. There is a long life ahead of us. Do you really want every day to be the same?" She was unexpectedly serious.

"I will concede that my daily activities could stand some minor adjustments." He rolled, hovering over her while supporting himself on all fours. "As it's MY daily activities that have come into question, I might remind you that it will be me choosing the adjustments woman." Questioningly Severus kissed her.

"Since it's summer, unless you have anything pressing you could come back with me to America for a visit. Then you can supervise my hexing the suitcase to hell and back." Toying with his buttons, Bethany took the initiative to tease them apart one by one. "What do you say to a little adventure, of course I'll have to keep an extra eye on you. Americans love Brits." She wrapped her legs around his middle, she pulled his coat open exposing his shirt. "I could stay like this forever, but I'd better go." She slid out from under him and straightened her skirt and removed the grass stains from her chucks. Severus laid on the dewy grass for some time just watching her.

Slowly getting to his feet he dusted himself off and approached the smiling witch. "Stay with me tonight."

"I'll need to phone my parents, so I'll need to leave the grounds."

He took her hand, kissed it and lead her past the gate. "If you take hold we can Apparate outside the enchantments." She gripped him tightly.

"There isn't a cell tower her so I'll have to use magic to enhance the signal." Snape heard what she'd said but it was completely incomprehensible. "Mum, let Da know I'm going to spend the night in Hogsmeade for the night. I won't be able to get a signal. I'll be safe as always...love you Mum, see you tomorrow."

She looked at Severus as she tucked the little phone away in the pocket of her shirt. Severus decided last minute against bunking in his Professor's chambers. _Too weird. _"My house is a bit of a mess I have some rehabilitating to do. You have been warned. Ready?"

"Definitely." They left with a faint pop.

* *

"As you see, I don't spend much time here." Bethany was awed at how many books lined the walls, stacks and stacks of them lay in piles in the corners.

Bethany teased, "the books make a difference. If you just add a few more no one will notice anything else." _They won't be able to see anything else._ Snape took the cloak.

"Bethany I should explain something before I make a grave error."

_Is he having second thoughts? _Bethany frowned.

"I tend to avoid letting anyone get very close to me because I become attached very quickly. I don't have flings or liaisons. It's always been easier to avoid close personal ties rather that go through the disappointment of having them pulled away. If you're interested in something more, I want to give it to you." Snape was somewhat embarrassed at his confession.

"You're asking for a commitment? Or did I misunderstand you?" Waiting for the answer to come was slow and painful.

"Yes, and no. More that I want to know that you'll return, before your twentieth year reunion." Snape qualified.

She sat on the dusty carpet and removed her chucks. Handing her shoes to him. "These are the shoes I wore when I went to Hogwarts. For the past six years they have dutifully sat in my childhood bedroom waiting for my return. Now, you get to keep them until my return. I will return Severus. Unfortunately that's the best promise I can give you."

"I've never had a woman give me her shoes for safe keeping." Snape muttered bewildered.

Kissing him soundly, "best compliment I've had in a long time."


	6. Chapter 6 Below the Surface

**-=Bethany is mine, and that's about it, the rest of characters are Jo's.=-**

**A Different Kind of Girl**

**Below the Surface**

*****

Quite a return to her Hogwarts' days. Laying in bed with the lights out talking, making confessions and teasing each other. Except that Snape, and Bethany exchange kisses and languorous embraces.

**+/-**

Bethany held herself on a short leash, since she hadn't been entirely sure if she could fill the bill. Through the nightly hours they curled around one another, exchange small exploratory caresses. Their naked skin pressed together generating glorious warmth.

As the sunlight penetrated the filmy curtains, Severus watched her snore open mouthed, laughing to himself. _She was a mess. Hair snarled and disordered, Bethany's limbs flung out in all directions. She was certainly a mess._ She shifted in her sleep, he was forced to admit that _she was also soft and luminous in the half-light._ His mouth teased hers, artfully suggesting that they partake in activities other than sleeping. It was tough for Snape to lay on his hip, brushing his eager arousal against her without diving straight in. Bethany as it transpired was a deep sleeper. _This problem may require more attention._ Taking advantage of her sprawled limbs. Resting between her legs Snape indulged in a slice heaven.

The warmth surrounded her in the early morning, Mind not fully active, registered a certain stirring of sexual arousal. No surprise there. Mind sharpening she registered Snape's creative manoeuvres. Half heartedly, "hey, you should really stop that." But the little moan gave her away to a smirking Severus. Bethany gripped the sheets in her fists to alleviate the sensation of falling. Severus finished her off with his fingers so that he could appreciate her response. Her arched back would have made a beautiful French Curve, Bethany's gritted teeth against the intensity. She is probably worth the risk.

As soon as her mind sufficiently cleared, Bethany tackled Snape, kissed him madly. "You evil genius, you! Don't ever do that again. Actually, forget I said that last bit. Helluva alarm clock you make." Reaching over to the nightstand for her wand, she tapped the thin wood tip against her lip. "You are all mine. As such, I'm wondering when I get to kidnap you and take you to a far away land?"

"Far be it, for me to stop you from whisking me off. Since as you say, I'm yours." Something in her body language told him that she was his, but afraid to say so. "Bethany, you are mine. I am a strong man, strong willed and fierce. It's worth mentioning that; I'm not your ex. I am not a saint, and I never will be. When a decision has to be made I try to make the right one. As a compromise how about this; I get you for a week with the option to renew?"

"That's a really good idea, that doesn't feel so daunting." Sealing their pact with a kiss.

**AN/This chapter gave me some trouble, so if it's not up to par, then you know why.**


	7. Chapter 7 Visual Inspection

**-=I don't own anything from the Harry Potter World.=-**

**A Different Kind of Girl**

**Visual Inspection**

Mum eyes me carefully when I walked in the door. I made a duplicate pair of my chucks so I'd have shoes, leaving the originals with Severus. "Tom, come take a look at your daughter." I looked the same when I looked in the mirror this morning. The black eyes were gone, maybe that was it.

Da stumped into the kitchen, stood next to Mum and scratched his chin. On his way to the icebox he shook his head. "Good Lard. Landed your professor-fellow have ya?" Pulled out a beer.

Pouring myself some tea. "Da!" Knowing I'd been rumbled, "okay, yes. Severus and I got on well."

"Well enough, I'd say." Da rolled his eyes. Resigned. "When are you going to invite your man over?

Choking on my tea, pounding myself in the chest. "Glad to see you still have a sense of humour."

Mum butted in this time, "your father's not kidding. We want to meet him, find out what kind of man he is."

This is where I felt uncomfortable to the extreme. "It's not like we're going to get married or anything."

They stood shoulder to shoulder. I realized I was facing the Tilde resistance. "And why not, if he's not good enough then you shouldn't bother with him. Just because that arsehole you married screwed your life up, doesn't mean marriage is bad. Look at me and your Mum. Happily married, we take care of each other. That's what it's about. Taking care of one another. If you can do that, the rest takes care of itself."

**~*~**

The Defeated foe that I was, sat in submission. Mulling over what Mum and Da said.

Tracing the tiny grooves in the chrome trim on the table with my fingernail. _Maybe life was like that. Running circuits, sometimes the same ones over and over. Digging up mess that had been overlooked or neglected, and trying to get through a rough patch where someone left a gouge. Then there was the pleasure of the clear path, unimpeded and shiny. The sooner I'd admit that they were right, the sooner I could move on to the next problem. Is Severus good enough? Stranger still; could Severus take care of me the way Da takes care of Mum? Merlin, what next?_


	8. Chapter 8 A Tinder Evening

-=Bless Jo, for letting us run wild with fanfiction.=-

A Different Kind of Girl

A Tinder Evening

*

Snape's chuckle was dry and humourless. "You must be joking, I don't believe you."

"Yeah this is some clever rouse to get you out of the house. I'm so clever I couldn't even figure out my own plan." Bethany's sarcasm was of the cheerful variety. "Three things you need to remember, please, thank you, and chew with your mouth shut. No see-food at the table."

"I'm not five." Snape remarked, straightening his neck tie in the reflecting glass.

"Good, cause I don't want children." Bethany propped her feet up on the ottoman.

Snape feigned casual question, "yeah?"

"Nope, never have. Never cared much about getting married, come to that. Maybe it was because I was an only child." Tracing the pattern in the brocade.

"I'm an only child as well." Taking a seat near by.

"You'll know what I mean then. No one under-foot, no nappies or other gross stuff." She presented the facts as she knew them.

"You don't want to leave a legacy, a gift to the world to carry on after you've gone?" Less casual this time, perhaps he aught to stop while he was ahead.

"Wait one moment. You're not implying...we...umm?" Bethany grew more tense by the minute.

Defending himself. "Forget I said anything." Snape stood and retrieved their cloaks. "Your parents will be expecting us." Helping her into her cloak. "Lets have a nice evening. Shall we." Snape reached to take her arm.

"You know Sev, two things I've learned in my life. One, first instincts are usually best. And two, you can never take words back. They become physical bodies when you say them."

~*~

The conversation at the dinner table was punctuated with awkward silences. Bethany was going spare. Severus had been forced into many social occasions where he was forced to participate, so had a certain amount of experience to draw from. "Severus, pardon me for being so forward. Bethany mentioned you'd be retiring at the end of the next school year. Do you have plans?"

Quirking his mouth to Bethany, Severus addressed Mrs. Tilde. "As a matter of fact I do. First thing I'll do will be setting up a Potions Lab. I will research potions as cures for illnesses and other such maladies. I will have written into the contract with St. Mungos that I will be the sole provider for those potions. I'll consent to make others of course, those will come at a premium. Once my enterprise is fully launched, my goal is to marry your daughter and have six or seven children. I have a very nice estate from my mother's family, that is begging to be filled with family."

Bethany started choking on her lamb cutlet. Snape pulled out his wand calmly. _Anapneo_.

"You forgot one thing dear Severus. I don't want to have kids, ever." Her eyebrows drew together in a scowl.

"There are nannies and such that may be employed. The option to adopt older war orphans is open to us. You'd make a great mother. You're fun, energetic, talented, and you keep things interesting." Shrugging Snape ended, "and that's just the tip of the iceberg."

"So what you're saying Mr. Snape is that you want a life-time commitment with my daughter." Tom studied Snape shrewdly. "Having babies requires resources, are potions big business? I would think witches and wizards would know how to make whatever potion they wanted."

"Traditionally there are five years of Potions Education. Producing a potion isn't always straight forward. A baker knows that flour absorbs liquids at varying rates, under different conditions. The same is true for Potions. For example: if it's raining outside I may cut-back on carrier liquids. Beyond my business venture, I have nearly about ten years salary from working at the school. My needs are simple, not having to pay for food or board, it sort of accumulated. Then there is a small inheritance that was settled on me when the last Prince passed on, which happened to be my cousin. And the estate is mine lock, stock and barrel. Bethany and the children wouldn't want for anything." Snape looked pleased with himself.

Standing, arms braced on the table. "You unbelievable git, this was supposed to be two weeks with the option to renew."

"Bethany if every week I had to woo you all over, I'd do it. You're worth it. And yes, I want nothing more than to make you my wife. I want children, and you'd do famously."

"What about my career? I want to write, not wipe up bums. Not to mention travel, I don't want to be tied to a lot of titchy midgets." Bethany's face reddened with the effort not to stomp out of the room.

Peaked. "What about one? You can have your career, I would never stop you from pursuing personal goals."

Mr and Mrs. Tilde left the table, taking their tea to the sittingroom. "Damn right you won't, I'm not going to give you a chance."

"You're just scared." Snape accused. Taking his napkin from his lap, Snape stood to face Bethany. "I must have been mistaken. The Bethany I knew had a boat-load of nerve." Very dignified, "please thank your mother and father for me."

"So you're just going to go?" Bethany couldn't quite meet his gaze.

"Yes Ms. Tilde, it has been a pleasure. I do mean that. Thank you." Snape let himself out.

~*~

Mrs. Tilde stood in her cute lemon yellow kitchen hand washing dishes. "Mum. Sorry I made a mess of dinner." Mrs. Tilde pruney fingers brush her daughter's hair back, peering at her intently.

With unexpected ferocity the older woman let out her frustration. "Bet, Luv. That bastard you married years ago didn't just frighten you. He did something far worse, he scared you away from life."

Bethany found too much truth in her mother's words to be ignored. She couldn't find the strength inside her to fight instinct. Severus' words curled up around her heart to sleep.

~*~

Fin

~*~

AN/ This was a sort of quirky story that sort of fell out of my head. It was fun to write, I hope you enjoyed reading it.

Be The Peace,

Varity Sinning


End file.
